Sial! Aku Jatuh Cinta Padamu
by 1234567890ssdfghjkl
Summary: Sepertinya usia bukanlah masalah dalam hal cinta. AU. SasuKarin. DLDR.


**Sial! Aku Jatuh Cinta Padamu**

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Menjadi seorang pria yang memiliki wajah super tampan tidak serta merta membuatnya selalu beruntung. Katakanlah ia beruntung karena banyak gadis atau janda yang menyukainya. Tetapi, dalam urusan pekerjaan, ia sama sekali tak beruntung. Bukan tidak beruntung, hanya saja, bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya?

.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang tampan yang dimaksud tersebut. Wajahnya super tampan, kualitas ori. Usianya masih terbilang muda. Baru saja ia lulus SMA. Otaknya pun sangat cerdas. Tetapi, apalah arti otak yang cerdas jika hanya lulus SMA? Cari kerja sekarang susah, Bro! Secerdas apa pun, tetap saja kalau melamar pekerjaan yang pertama kali dilihat adalah lulusannya. Apalagi jika tidak punya keahlian khusus. Akan semakin sulit. Saingan banyak. Mau jadi apa?

Atas dasar itulah Sasuke rela bekerja apapun, asalkan dompetnya bisa terisi. Ia tidak mau terus-menerus mengandalkan uang keluarganya yang kekayaannya tidak akan habis sepuluh keturunan. Tapi dengan syarat ia tak boleh membawa nama keluarganya yang terkenal sejagad raya, begitu kata kakek dan ayahnya. Ia pun setuju. Karena ia menyukai tantangan. Pekerjaan apapun bukan masalah. Toh ia ingin mandiri.

Dan di sinilah ia. Berada di kantor pertamanya.

Ia akan memulai pekerjaan pertamanya ... sebagai office boy.

.

.

.

.

Ia tau ini sangat merendahkan harga dirinya. Bisa dibayangkan jika keluarganya tau. Ia pasti akan dimaki habis-habisan karena dianggap mempermalukan keluarga Uchiha. Jadi ia menyembunyikannya. Dan berusaha bersikap seperti orang biasa.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Pertama, setiap pagi kau harus membersihkan seluruh ruangan yang ada di kantor ini. Terutama ruangan para Direksi. Oh ya, kau harus datang paling pagi sebelum para karyawan dan juga para Direksi datang. Aku akan memberikan kunci kantor padamu. Untuk tugas pertama, apa kau paham?"

"Ya."

"Kedua, kau harus siapkan kopi atau teh untuk Direktur kita. Mengerti?"

"Ya."

"Inti dari pekerjaanmu ini adalah membantu semua orang yang ada di sini. Apapun permintaan mereka, kau harus menurutinya. Paham?

"Ya, Pak."

"Baiklah. Mari kuantar keliling kantor ini dan mengenalkanmu pada mereka."

Sasuke pun mengikuti pria bertubuh besar ini yang menjabat sebagai HRD-nya. Dia diajak mengenal tiap sudut kantor ini. Dan juga dikenalkan pada karyawan yang lain. Seperti sebelum-belumnya, wajahnya yang tampan itu menarik perhatian mereka. Alhasil, dia langsung mendapatkan banyak fans di hari pertamanya. Entah harua bersyukur atau merasa sial.

"Nah, ini ruangan Bu Direktur," terang pria itu. Sasuke mengamati pintu yang ada di depannya. Tertempel dengan jelas di pintu itu tulisan 'Direktur'. Sasuke mengangguk. Ia hanya mengikuti pria itu yang masuk ke dalam setelah mengetuk pintu dan diijinkan masuk.

Ruangan itu besarnya sama seperti kamarnya. Aa, mendadak ia jadi rindu rumahnya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya wanita berkacamata itu tegas. Tatapan matanya mengintimidasi Sasuke. Ia mengamati Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah, lalu dari bawah ke atas. Tampan, batinnya.

"Sasuke." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada datar. Ini seperti menghadapi gurunya yang super menyebalkan. Sang HRD hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum mengamati interaksi keduanya.

"Berapa usiamu?" Tanya wanita itu lagi. Nada suaranya terdengar begitu tajam. Ya, dia adalah direktur yang ditakuti oleh karyawannya. Wanita itu sangat perfeksionis. Kesalahan sedikit saja tak dapat ia tolerir. Karena itu, dalam memilih karyawan pun ia sangat teliti. Kecuali yang satu ini. Sial! Ia lupa untuk ikut menyeleksi dikarenakan saat interview ia sedang di luar kota dan menyerahkan semua tugas pada bagian HRD.

"Tujuh belas tahun," jawab Sasuke lagi. Nada datarnya masih tak berubah. Wanita itu terlihat kesal namun dengan baik dapat disembunyikan.

"Masih terlalu muda tapi sombong."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, menatap wanita itu tajam. Seenaknya menuduh seperti itu. Ia tidak terima meski itu benar. Wanita itu tersenyum sinis sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Tapi sudahlah. Aku tak peduli. Kau bisa mulai bekerja hari ini," ujar wanita itu dengan nada khas seorang bos. Sasuke masih menatapnya tajam.

"Baiklah, Bu. Saya akan melatihnya," jawab sang HRD.

"Hn. Kalian boleh keluar."

.

.

.

.

"Aku harap kau tidak mempermasalahkan sikap beliau. Beliau memang seperti itu. Tapi sebenarnya beliau orang yang baik."

"Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya dialami Sasuke dengan lancar. Ia yang pada dasarnya sangat disiplin dan agak perfeksionis dengan mudah melakukan tugasnya. Toh tak ada yang sulit. Hanya bersih-bersih dan melayani karyawan. Gaji yang ia dapat pun, meski tak sebanyak uang jajan dari orangtuanya, masih cukup untuk membayar uang kontrakan dan makannya. Ia mulai menikmati ini. Mendapatkan uang hasil jerih payah sendiri ternyata sangat membahagiakan.

Semuanya memang baik-baik saja. Pengecualian untuk Direkturnya. Ia harus mampu menahan diri untuk tidak emosi ketika menghadapi wanita berusia 28 tahun itu. Pasalnya wanita itu suka sekali mengerjainya. Seperti yang terjadi kemarin. Sasuke disuruh membelikan jamu khusus untuk menghilangkan nyeri akibat datang bulan. Itu menggelikan. Sasuke laki-laki dan ia malu membeli itu. Bahkan mantan kekasihnya pun tak pernah menyuruhnya membeli sesuatu yang konyol seperti itu, menurutnya. Tapi toh, namanya atasan, segala kemauannya harus dituruti kalau tidak mau didepak dari kantornya.

.

.

.

.

Wanita itu mengamati gerakan pemuda yang sedang mengelap kaca jendela ruangannya. Pemuda itu tampan. Sangat tampan malah. Tidak pernah ia melihat pemuda tampan selain pemuda itu. Seandainya saja pemuda itu seumuran dengannya, pasti ia mau menikah dengannya. Tapi sayangnya tidak begitu. Ia benci mengakuinya. Ya, mengakui bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada brondong.

"Sudah selesai, Bu." Suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya. Wanita itu menatapnya sejenak, lalu berkata, "duduklah. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan."

Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Namun kemudian menurutinya untuk duduk dihadapannya.

"Apa kaupunya pacar, Sasuke?" Tanya wanita itu sambil menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajah cantiknya. Sasuke menatapnya heran. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Batinnya.

"Apa itu harus kujawab?" Tanya Sasuke balik dengan nada dingin. Dari dulu ia tak pernah suka ada yang menanyakan hal pribadi padanya. Wanita bernama Karin itu langsung menghujaninya dengan tatapan maut. Berani sekali pemuda itu menjawab seperti itu. Menantangnya atau apa? Tapi ia berusaha sabar.

"Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang kalau kau masih sendiri," jawab Karin sambil tersenyum. Sasuke menatapnya aneh. Tidak biasanya wanita itu baik padanya. Apalagi sambil tersenyum. Super aneh.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa mencari sendiri." Sasuke menjawab dingin. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kesal.

Karin menahan emosinya. Ia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan, aku keluar dulu. Ada yang harus kukerjakan." Kata Sasuke. Oke. Di sini siapa bos dan siapa karyawan. Lancang sekali office boy-nya ini, batin Karin jengkel.

Melihat Karin yang diam, Sasuke pun membalikkan badannya dan menuju keluar. Namun suara Karin menghentikannya.

"Apa kau ingin naik jabatan? Aku bisa memberikannya."

Sasuke menoleh padanya.

"Kau cerdas. Sayang jika hanya bekerja sebagai office boy. Kau tidak akan bisa berkembang." Lanjut Karin. Sasuke menatapnya bertanya. Ternyata, Karin sukses memancingnya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Sasuke. Ini menarik, batin Karin. Wanita itu menyeringai. Membuat Sasuke agak sedikit bergidik. Firasatnya mengatakan ini hal buruk. Dan sepertinya memang buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadilah suamiku!"

.

.

.

.

.

"APA!?"

.

.

.

.

Ini anugerah atau musibah?

Tapi, boleh juga. Toh, Karin seksi. Batin Sasuke girang.

.

* * *

**end**

**1,106 words  
**

**.**

**.**

Ya, maaf gantung. Kalo ada waktu saya berniat bikin sekuelnya. Males bikin panjang-panjang karena ngetiknya di hape.

Maaf untuk segala kekurangan.

Terima kasih.


End file.
